Dinah Wherever
Dinah Wherever is the main protagonist of M. Alice LeGrow's Bizenghast series. She is sixteen years old and an only child. Her parents were killed in a car accident when she was a child, which left her traumatized. She lives with her aunt, Jane Addison, in a remaining building of a now-defunct asylum and all-boys school. Dinah is thought to be schizophrenic but in reality suffers from fits caused by the ghosts that haunt her home. Appearance Dinah is slender and appears to be of average height. She has fair skin, blue (or blue-green) eyes, and wavy, dark brown hair. Her hair has been both long and short within the story. She often wears elaborate Gothlic Lolita clothing and makes her own clothes. Personality Dinah grows as a character throughout the eight-volume run of Bizenghast. In the beginning of the series, Dinah is easily frightened and selfish enough to where she considered trading places with Vincent and giving him her contract with the Mausoleum. She relies on Vincent instead of taking the initiative and solving her own problems. She is arrogant, moody and has the tendency to ignore advice of others. As the series progresses, Dinah begin to become more independent due to working for the Mausoleum. She becomes more courageous when dealing with tormented ghosts and spirits. Abilities Dinah's single supernatural ability is that she can see and communicate with ghosts and spirits. These ghosts and spirits tend to seek her out, rather than the other way around. She has a talent for sewing (making her own clothing and heavily customizing clothing she's bought) and has a hobby for gardening. Relationships Vincent Monroe: Dinah's best friend since she was thirteen. They met when he was dared to explore the old boys' school, and though she never expected to see him again, he returned with a copy of "The Petite Prince" for her. While he initially acts as her rescuer and champion, she later rebuffs his attempts to aid her. He is also in love with her, but Dinah appears to love him only as a friend. Still, when he was mysteriously killed in book four, it sent Dinah into a spiraling depression that made her question why she bothered living. Jane Addison: Dinah's aunt, on her mother's side. The two of them originally had a strained relationship, due to Dinah's "illness" and Jane's unwillingness to have a child. As Dinah began to become stronger and more in control, their relationship improved to the point where Dinah considered her as a surrogate mother. After Vincent's death, though, Dinah began to decline once more, causing friction between them. Edaniel: The cat-like guide of the mausoleum and the first Tower Guard encountered. He has helped Dinah on many occasions, though his cheerful, strange personality has irritated her numerous times. Still, she has a soft spot for him, and considers him a friend. Edrear: ''Edaniel's brother and a protector of sorts, and the Second Tower Guard encountered. He and Dinah have mutual crushes on each other, despite the rule that beings of the mausoleum cannot have romantic feelings for humans. 'Trivia''' According to M. Alice LeGrow... *Dinah is an avid butterfly collector. *Dinah's favorite fabric to sew with is satin. *Dinah's favorite rock is moonstone. *Dinah's favorite song is "Life in Mono" by Mono. *Dinah doesn't like peppermint anything. *Dinah's room is on the first floor her house and not the second because her bedroom is part of a convalescent mini-apartment within the house, which includes her own bathroom. *Dinah's favorite story is "Le Petite Prince". *In the books, Dinah also mentions that she hates apples. Category:Characters Category:Females